<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by PayNoTaxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436365">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayNoTaxes/pseuds/PayNoTaxes'>PayNoTaxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Did I mention that there's angst?, F/F, F/M, Horde Prime is a petty asshole, Micah is a simp for his wife, One Big Happy Family, Very much angsttt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayNoTaxes/pseuds/PayNoTaxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Heart was activated, so was the portal Angella had been trapped in. Barely remembering the events prior to her awakening, she finds herself stranded on an unfamiliar planet under Horde Prime's control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU takes place after the Best Friend's Squad is back on Etheria.</p><p>When the Heart was activated, so was the portal Angella had been trapped in. Barely remembering the events prior to her awakening, she finds herself stranded on an unfamiliar planet under Horde Prime's control.</p><p>This fanfic is inspired by fanart from @FatePriceof on Twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Angella saw when she opened her eyes was an blank, dusty red sky. She found herself taking deeper breaths to get oxygen into her lungs, her limbs heavy with barely any sensation. She had almost no energy in her as she struggled to sit up, wincing at the ringing in her ears. Groaning in pain and raising a hand to her face, she hoped to cease the pounding in her head. </p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>Hazy memories flashed inside her head. She gradually started to remember everything. The Horde. Shadow Weaver. The Rebellion. Adora. The portal. Glimmer. And Micah. She held her hands, remembering his own and how much she missed him. Memories of the events in that fake reality stung her heart. Although her family was complete, it wasn't real. That's when she realized something. Angella knew she wasn't in the portal, but something still felt off.</p><p>She inhaled sharply as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Several white buildings of some sort were scattered across the vast red land. Traveling in big numbers, humanoid robots marched in sync. White drones flew across the sky, scanning various areas, searching for something. There were no signs of any other organic life. </p><p>Angella heard footsteps from behind her but had no energy to face them. She gasped as she felt something sharp roughly grab her by the shoulders. She was hoisted up and turned to see the face of who grabbed her. She almost gasped again when she saw the face greatly resembled that of her biggest enemy. </p><p>She tensed up as she continued to look at the person in front of her. His face was completely white with green eyes that held a gaze that didnt seem to be there. Behind him stood a group of people that looked exactly the same. Angella could barely stutter a word before the person holding her up said something she didn't quite catch, the last thing she remembered before exhaustion and darkness engulfed her.</p><p>When she awoke, Angella was in a small white room with a few pieces of furniture, accustomed to providing for one person. The ringing in her ears and the headache she had earlier were gone. She blinked a few times to clear her groggy vision before slowly sitting up. She sat on a small bed, barely able to fit her long legs. She looked around and noticed that one wall was completely green, which she found odd. She took a moment to stretch her wings and limbs.</p><p>A small hum from the green wall caught her attention. A diamond shape slid down and the wall disappeared, revealing the same face that she had seen before passing out. She stood abruptly, almost immediately regretting it as blood shot up to her head and made her dizzy. The being showed no emotion as it stepped towards her.</p><p>"Horde Prime has requested for you to join him for dinner. Follow me."</p><p>Angella had no idea who this Horde Prime was, but it seems that she didn't really have an option. Despite the voice in her head screaming at her not to, she swallowed her pride and went with the familiar yet unfamiliar face.</p><p>The walk to Horde Prime was short, but full of tension and awkward silence. They came across a window, and curiosity got the best of her. Not too far from where she stood was a planet very similar to the one she first woke up on. From this distance, she could see the explosions and destruction of the planet. She turned her head and continued walking. Angella swallowed back the rising bile in her throat, anxious of what awaits her. Her hands start fidgeting, a habit she's never been able to get rid of. She starts to pick at the tips of her gloves. The clone stops at a green wall, identical to the one in her room. He places his hand on it, a diamond shape forming and slides down with his hand. The wall disappears and reveals a big dining table, already full of food. </p><p>She is escorted to a chair at one end of the table, sitting stiffly as she nervously glanced at the food in front of her. Behind the other end of the table was what appeared to be a screen. It was quite big, but shaped similar to the disappearing walls she's been seeing. No one else was in the room, the clone that came with her had just left.</p><p>She sat in silence and let her thoughts wander. Who was Horde Prime and what were his intentions? Remembering the window she had passed on the way here, she figured they couldn't have been any good. Staring down at her lap, Angella thought about how her daughter was faring. If any time had passed with her in that portal, then Glimmer would most likely be queen and leading Bright Moon to victory. She smiled softly at the thought of Glimmer. She loved her daughter with all of her heart, even with how stubborn she can be. Just like her father, hard-headed but a kind soul.</p><p>Angella glanced up at the entrance of the room. A person that looked similar to the clones that she had seen strolled into the room. Except that this one had four, oddly placed eyes. He sat down at the table, opposite of where she was. With the way he carried himself, she could only assume that he was either someone important or someone way in over their head.</p><p>"Welcome," he spoke. All four eyes darted down to the hands tangled on her lap. "You have no need to be anxious, you are a guest here." He smiled at her, but his eyes were unsettling. "I am Horde Prime, my clones found you on that red planet and brought you here, where you are safe from any outside danger." Hands interlocked with each other, his face settled with a eerie smile.</p><p>Horde Prime? Clones? Red planet? Outside danger...?</p><p>Angella could barely find the strength to speak. "What do you mean by outside danger? Where am I?"</p><p>"Patience, my dear guest. I will answer any questions you have over dinner. I'm sure you're famished." With those words, a clone set a silver platter in front of him and lifted the cover. On the plate sat something that resembled that of a clam, but she couldn't really tell. She couldn't recognize any of the food set on the table. She picked at her food, occasionally taking small bites and chewing slowly.</p><p>Prime observed her as he ate. Although to Angella, it looked like he was looking into her soul. She felt small and vulnerable under his gaze. Horde Prime stared at her large wings that seemed awfully familiar to him, but couldn't place his finger on it. He placed his fork down and interlocked his fingers, elbows resting on the table as he leaned foward. "So, tell me. How should I address you?</p><p>Angella looked up at him, a little unsure on how to respond. Should she tell this stranger her name? Should she tell him who she was? Should she even say anything at all?</p><p>"You may refer to me as Angella."</p><p>A small hint of a smile appeared on Horde Prime's face as he spoke. "Angella, what a lovely name. Your wings are familiar to me, but I can't seem to place a finger. Where are you from?"</p><p>"Etheria."</p><p>Horde Prime's eyes widened and a look of anger flashed across his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Angella. He was quick to compose himself. "How is it that you ended up on that red planet?"</p><p>Angella looked down and replied. "I'm not sure, the last thing I remember, I was on Etheria." She had to be careful with her words. She decided not to mention the portal, that information might be valuable to him.</p><p>"You know, just days before my clones brought you here, I had two other Etherians on my ship. A magicat and a queen."</p><p>Angella's ears pricked up at the word 'queen'. Her thoughts immediately went to Glimmer. </p><p>"Are you familiar with them?" His eyes seemed to glow in a menacing way, but it could be a trick of the light. "The magicat goes by the name of Catra, and as for the queen..." Angella held her breath.</p><p>"Glimmer"</p><p>Angella tensed up. Glimmer had been here? She cleared her throat to speak louder. "You mentioned that they were here days before?"</p><p>Prime raised an eyebrow. "Yes, are you familiar with them?" </p><p>Angella thought for a moment. </p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>He snapped his fingers and the screen behind him came to life. Angella gasped in horror as she watched the princesses and other rebels being attacked by robots. A hand flew to her mouth as one panel had focused on Glimmer. Completely surrounded, she had no where to go but stood her ground despite the circumstances. Her brave face slowly faltered as the ring of robots started closing in on her. Although she was strong, she was heavily outnumbered and if she was lucky, she'd make it out of there alive. Fearing for her daughter's safety, Angella shot up from her chair and yelled, desperation obvious in her voice.</p><p>"No, don't hurt her!"</p><p>The robots froze and turned away, leaving Glimmer alone. Bow rushed to her side, helping her stand up. Angella watched as the two ran away from where the camera was. She let out the breath of relief she didn't know she was holding and slumped in her chair.</p><p>The screen changed back to its green color. Horde Prime wore a grim and serious expression as he asked, "What is your relationship with Queen Glimmer?" Angella couldn't find it in her to speak. Prime stood up and circled around the table "You obviously care for her, but I'm curious as to why." He stopped right behind her chair and leaned over her frozen frame. He pulled back a strand of hair that was in her face and tucked it behind her ear. He moved to her side and cupped her cheek to face him. "I've been planning to take her back here, where she will watch her precious planet burn to the ground. And that She Ra will cease to exist."</p><p>Angella removed herself from his touch and stood up, towering over him. She glared and said in the most menacing way possible. "You will never lay your hands on Glimmer, Etheria will thrive once more, and the legend of She Ra will continue on. You will never get your way, they will make sure of it."</p><p>He let out a heavy, almost disappointed sigh. "No matter, everyone has a place in service." He grinned menacingly as he stared into her eyes. "Even you, little sister." With a snap of his fingers, two clones grabbed Angella by the arms and dragged her out. She screamed and struggled against them, but their grip was too tight. Prime led them into a room with a pool of green liquid. Hooded clones of his chanted something she couldn't understand over her panic and fear. The clones forced her to her knees. Horde Prime lifted her chin to face him. "You seem to know Glimmer quite personally. You will be useful and lead me to her and that pesky She Ra. You will be my greatest weapon." Angella's eyes widened in terror, trying even harder to remove herself from the clones. She flapped her wings and flailed, but couldn't shake them off. She could feel every beat of her heart thundering in her chest. Her breaths became uneven, her hands shook and her chest heaved as she began to sob. She feared for both her and Glimmer's life.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut and her thoughts went to to the last time she saw Glimmer and Micah. Hot tears continued to roll down her face as she realized that this would be the last time she would be able to think of them. Her heart ached for them both, wanting nothing more than to see their bright smiles, to hold them in her arms one last time, tell them that she loved them.</p><p>The clones dragged her into the pool and the last thing she felt was unbearable pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Really short chapter, the next one will be a little longer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback on Chapter 1 and 2? It will be greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angella had never felt so light. So fresh. So... purified. And she could only thank Horde Prime for this enlightenment. Ever since her purification ritual, she was his right hand, his second in command. She was at his every beck and call, eager to serve out his will. In the back of her mind screamed a little voice that told her something was wrong. That she needed to get out of there. She shook her head and silenced it as two clones escorted her to Prime.</p>
<p>The clacking of her new heels was the only sound made as she walked through a long, empty hall. A clone standing guard opened the door and revealed the supreme being himself. She walked up the few steps that led onto the platform where he sat. She kneeled and bowed to him, a sign of respect for the heavenly body that was Horde Prime. He watched her closely as she rose to her feet, awaiting his command. She wore a small, soft smile on her face and her posture was more relaxed. </p>
<p>"Little sister." Angella lifted her eyes to meet his, the smile never leaving her face. He stood up himself and made a gesture for her to come to him. Placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair, he smiled almost kindly. She leaned into his touch. To be touched and noticed by Horde Prime was such a blessing. "I am sending you to Etheria to retrieve Queen Glimmer and She Ra for me."</p>
<p>Angella frowned at the mention of Glimmer. That name brought a dull ache to her heart. Horde Prime's hand settled on her cheek and scowled. "Even after my attempt to help, she still brings you such pain. Do not worry, little sister. Once she is disposed of you will be completely set free of the pain she has brought you. It will not be easy. She and that She Ra are stubborn and unbelievably powerful." He retracted his hand and clasped them behind his back. "You, my dear sister, will have to be cautious and go about this carefully."</p>
<p>"Yes, Horde Prime."</p>
<p>Horde Prime snapped his fingers. The two clones from before followed her as she exited the room. She and the two clones passed through several long hallways before reaching their destination. The three of them walked through the door, but only she stepped on the platform of the teleporter. </p>
<p>"Set the coordinates for Etheria."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reclaimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter takes place at Season 5, Episode 11 when the best friend's squad and co are sleeping and Catra runs away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angella's POV</p>
<p>I soared through the Etherian sky, searching for any clues that could lead to Queen Glimmer and She Ra. My hair billowed in the wind, a feeling that I greatly missed. I've been flying for hours now without any luck. My wings are beginning to feel sore. My eyes looked between the trees of the thick woods, and I caught something moving. A magicat and an unusual creature that appeared to be a feline. I hovered in the air for a bit, watching them run through the forest. My wings stilled and carried me down to the ground when I could no longer see them.</p>
<p>I recognized the magicat as Catra. Heterochromatic eyes, slender body with basic feline features, and brown hair. I've heard much of her from Adora and Glimmer. The famous second in command and Adora's childhood friend. Another victim to the Horde and Shadow Weaver's cruel ways. Catra's always seemed to know how to get on Adora and Glimmer's nerves. She appeared distressed and angry as she ran through the woods. I decided to let her go, she's not who I'm after. I'll take a guess and walk in the other direction. My wings were sore and needed to rest.</p>
<p>Third Person/No one's POV</p>
<p>Adora sat up in her makeshift bed, still groggy from just waking up. She stretched and glanced at Catra's bed. She let out a light gasp when she noticed that both the magicat and space cat were no where to be found. "Catra?" She called. When she didn't receive an answer she threw her blanket off of her body and went to retrieve her clothes.</p>
<p>Angella's POV </p>
<p>The Whispering Woods seemed to have no end. I let out an exasperated sigh as the bottom of my heel was caught in between some thick tree branches. I've been walking in circles for what seemed like hours and now this happens. I leaned over to get it unstuck. It took me a few hard tugs but I successfully yanked it out. I let out a huff of annoyance. I've been roaming all of Etheria for hours and had no luck locating the queen and She Ra. Almost as if the First Ones had heard my prayer, I saw a cave in the distance. It was hidden by some purple moss and vines. I could probably rest there for a bit, my feet were tired from walking through the endless woods.</p>
<p>I lifted the sheet of purple plants as I peeked inside the cave. It looks like someone else is here. There was a dim light coming from some other part of it, dancing on the ground and opposite wall. I went inside and ducked behind some boxes in a corner, something a little difficult because of my height. Footsteps were made in the same direction the light was coming from. My eyes widened when I saw who. Adora, the former Horde soldier. The same girl who had pledged her loyalty to me in the form of She Ra. That's right. That's why I'm here. I have spent hours searching for her and here she is.</p>
<p>I decided that it was best to do a sneak attack. My fists curled and lit up with sparkles emitting from them. I quietly stepped closer, trying not to make a sound. That was difficult given my heels loved to make noise. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned my focus back on what I was doing. My wings expanded and launched me towards my target. Adora had no time to attack, barely letting out a shriek before I knocked her unconscious. </p>
<p>I could hear voices from where Adora had stepped out of. I clicked my tongue. Of course she wasn't alone. But there was a likely chance of Queen Glimmer being one of the voices. I glanced at the knocked out blonde on the floor, then at the entrance of the other room. I could deal with Adora later, I need to retrieve Glimmer first. I stepped over her body and threw the curtain of purple to the side. I was greeted with a ball of sparkles to my face.</p>
<p>I recoiled, not expecting the sudden attack. I looked up and saw the shocked and horrified faces of Bow and Glimmer. "Mom...?" She choked. I smirked and stood upright. "That's right, darling. Miss me?" I held a hand up and a beam of light shot out. It barely grazed Glimmer's hair. Bow shot some some arrows at me which I dodged by lifting myself into the air. I shot two simultaneous beams of light towards them, hitting Bow in the chest and Glimmer in the arm.</p>
<p>Bow struggled to stand up, but Glimmer stayed down. "Glimmer, we have to go." She shook her head, she didn't want to believe anything that was happening right now. Bow grabbed her arm, trying to get her to move. "Oh, I don't think so." I smiled wickedly. "She's coming with me." And with that, I hurled a ball of light at his head. Glimmer let out a sob when she watched him fall. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. As if that's going to stop me. I leaned down and cupped her cheeks. I looked her in the eye and smiled. "Sweet dreams, my little Glimmer." Her eyes fluttered close and I scooped her up in my arms. I glanced back at Bow and felt a tang of guilt. I swallowed and walked out of the room to pick up Adora. Surprisingly she was still unconscious. I had to be quick, they could wake up at any second.</p>
<p>Carrying two teenage, nearly adult women can really do a number on your back. I figured that out when I tried to fly back to a transporter. I was almost there when I gave up. I walked with both of them slung over my shoulder. My back, wings, and feet were sore from traveling for many hours. The only thing I wanted to do was take a break and rest. So imagine my surprise (and slight annoyance) when Adora woke up. She flailed her body and managed to wiggle herself out of my grip.</p>
<p>Adora's POV</p>
<p>I woke up feeling a little light headed. I started panicking when I saw that I wasn't in the hideout, but being carried by someone. I flailed as much as I could. I fell out of their grip and onto the ground. I picked myself up as quick as possible and raised my fist, ready for whatever attack awaited. I froze when I saw Angella. She was gently setting Glimmer against a tree in a sitting position. She was unconscious, just like I was a few moments ago.</p>
<p>"Angella...?" I couldn't breathe. I shook my head in disbelief as I stared at her. Her once violet eyes were now green, the same color as Horde Prime's clones. Her body that was covered in pink and purple were now white and ashy grey. White gloves and purple boots were grey, just like the Horde symbol across her chest. A smile adorned her face, just like the one I had found comfort in when I arrived in Bright Moon. Tears pricked my eyes as she continued to smile at me.</p>
<p>"Hello, Adora."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I've been kinda busy these last couple of weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora's POV</p>
<p>I stared at Angella in shock. I had so many questions. How did she get here? What happened to the portal? And she's alive?? What?</p>
<p>Her hands curled into fists and lit up. I took a battle stance, calling my sword and transforming in She Ra. I can ask questions later. "New look, I see." She charges towards me and dig my feet into the ground, waiting for the impact. A small battle cry came from behind her. I looked up to see Glimmer jump onto Angella's back and hook an arm around her neck. </p>
<p>Angella recoils from the attack and Glimmer takes the opportunity to punch the chip at the base of her neck. I leap foward as she's about to get Glimmer off of her. I wrap my arms around her and hold her in place. She's struggling, kicking, punching, yelling. I can tell she's in a lot of pain. I try to focus on something else. </p>
<p>Glimmer jumped off of her and gave the chip one more punch. I winced. That's going to leave a bruise on her neck later. That last blow knocked her unconscious and she slumped in my arms. I cradled her, careful to mind her wings. Glimmer was crying, trying to embrace Angella's limp body. </p>
<p>"Dont worry, Glimmer. Once Entrapta removes the chip, she'll be fine." Glimmer tries to wipe the tears off of her face but more replace it. She shakes her head, sobbing lightly. "That's not it, Horde Prime got to her. She wasn't just chipped. Whatever they did to Catra, they did to her." She looked up at me with so much pain and sorrow in her eyes. "He got to her, Adora." That's when I realized it too. </p>
<p>She was wearing an outfit similar to Catra's when she was being mind controlled. I remembered the events on the ship, Catra could barely take control of herself and almost died. I looked down at Angella. What if the same thing happened to her? I shook those thoughts out of my head. </p>
<p>"Let's go, Glimmer. We'll bring her to Entrapta."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Glimmer's POV</p>
<p>Adora and I walked through the Whispering Woods. Well, with Adora carrying mom. Every once in a while, I would glance at her. My mind raced with so many questions. How did she escape the portal and end up on Horde Prime's ship? Is she in pain? Is she still upset with me? ...Does she know I love her too?</p>
<p>I went back to when Bow and I woke up to find her in that cave with us. I was so happy to see her again, but devastated about how. I couldn't collect my thoughts, I couldn't move. I was numb. In the end, it got Bow unconsious and me captured. I wonder how Bow is doing. Is he freaking out that I'm still gone?</p>
<p>"We're here."</p>
<p>Bow's POV</p>
<p>I paced back and forth nervously in our little cave hideout. I woke up to Glimmer and Adora gone, and I've been on edge since. Entrapta was tinkering with some robot parts. I should be supervising, but I'm sure she knows what she's doing.</p>
<p>Any thought of her being responsible flew out the window when I heard a small explosion from behind me. Maniacal laughter rang through the cave. Perfuma and Frosta peeked out from their side of the hideout, rubbing sleep from their eyes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. </p>
<p>"Entrapta, what happened?"</p>
<p>The small purple-haired princess smiled cheekily. "Well, I was trying to fuse some robot part, but it exploded. I didn't expect that to happen. Isn't science fascinating?" She turned back to her pile of charred chunks of metal sitting on her desk.</p>
<p>I sighed to myself and sat near the magic circle that gave us light. My head rested in my hand and a finger tapped my cheek as I pondered. </p>
<p>A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Perfuma giving me a warm smile and hopeful look. </p>
<p>"They'll be back soon, and they'll be back safe. They always are."</p>
<p>I wanted to snort at the 'always' part. That was never the case. Those two are too reckless. I instead returned her smile and nodded silently. I really hope they're alright.</p>
<p>"Adora and Glimmer are back!" Frosta called from the entrance of the cave. </p>
<p>She had been peeking out every once in a while in hopes of spotting them. She bounced excitedly, but that was cut short when she saw they had another person with them.</p>
<p>A shocked, terrified look suddenly replaced her happiness. I scrambled to my feet to look for myself. The look Frosta had on her face was the same feeling I was feeling.</p>
<p>Adora's POV</p>
<p>I rushed between Frosta and Bow, Angella cradled in my arms. I could feel her breaths getting shorter, her chest rising and falling quickly.</p>
<p>Glimmer and I made our way through the cave, back to where we were sleeping. I laid Angella on a spare makeshift bed. Glimmer sat on the other side of it, holding Angella's hand. I could tell the others had peeked in the room curiously. I could hear them breathing from where I sat.</p>
<p>I summoned my sword and held it out in front of me. My eyes closed and I concentrated on healing her. A bright light enveloped the room and quickly dissipated. I made note of her breathing normally. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.</p>
<p>Glimmer looked at me, desperation in her eyes and voice. "Is she going to be okay?"</p>
<p>I felt a warm, comforting sensation spread through my chest. I smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, she's going to be okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>